fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine/Quotes
Enemy Catherine Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower) Battle Quote * I am Thunder Catherine, and I will slay all of Lady Rhea's enemies. Including you. Vs. Byleth * Catherine: I trusted you. Lady Rhea trusted you. I won't let you live after what you've done. Retreat Quote * Lady Rhea, I'm sorry. Please stay safe. Paralogue: Foreign Land and Sky (Crimson Flower) Battle Quote * Brigid will not become a puppet of the Empire. The Knights of Seiros won't let it happen! Vs Bernadetta * Bernadetta: Ah! It's Thunder Catherine! We're done for! * Catherine: Hey, I was going to say that! You didn't let me introduce myself. How rude. Thunderbrand and I will have to teach you some manners. Retreat Quote * I can't achieve anything more here. Keep fighting! Stop them! Chapter 18 (Crimson Flower) Battle Quote * I will pour everything into this battle–my body, my soul. Thunderbrand rumbles, urging me on. I am the goddess's servant. You will taste my blade! Vs. Byleth * Catherine: I wish you'd never shown your face at Garreg Mach. I always knew you were trouble, yet I did nothing. Time for me to correct that mistake. Prepare to meet your end! Vs. Shamir *'Shamir:' Hello, Catherine. I always knew this day would come. *'Catherine:' What a coincidence, so did I. It seems that now we have no choice. We have nothing in common. Not our backgrounds, not our beliefs. *'Shamir:' Not the way we lived... or the way we'll die. Death Quote * Lady Rhea... My service ends here. It's been an honor. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "You look like a cat that's been sprayed with water. What, you don't think I should sing the high notes?" Cooking * "You can cook too, huh? Let's see who's better." * "You've got deft hands, I admit. Now see what I can do!" Dining Hall * "Food always tastes better when you're sharing a meal with others." * "Eating food always fires me up! Hoorah! Let's go fight somebody!" (Favorite dish) * "Blah, this is some pretty lousy food. But as long as it's edible, right?" (Disliked dish) With Shamir No Support: * Catherine: It's too rare that we get a chance to kick back and stuff our faces. C'mon Shamir, time to gorge! * Shamir: I apologize for my partner, Professor. A Support: * Shamir: Eating with the two of you makes me feel at home. * Catherine: At home, hm? Hah. That's a nice feeling... Recruitment * Gifts * "I'll take it, if I must." (Disliked) * "I’ll take it. Thanks." (Neutral) * " I'll take it, I love it!" (Liked) Lost Items * "Oh, this is mine. Thanks. I'm glad to have it back." * "Huh. Not mine. Don't know whose it is." Tea Party * "Oh, you didn't invite me here for a duel?" (greeting) Favorite Tea * "Oh, this is my favorite tea! I like the way it looks and the way it tastes." (Favorite tea: Rose Petal Blend) Introducing Own Topic * "I'm always watching you. I guess this is your way of returning the favor." * "I have zero desire to go back to Faerghus. Can you imagine me as a noble?" * "I hear your nickname is 'Ashen Demon.' It’s good, but not as good as 'Thunder Catherine.'" * "I’m a little restless. I don’t much care for waiting around." * "I’m not going to hurt you. No need to look so nervous." * "We should train together." * "You and I both have sword Relics. We should spar with them soon." * "You know war strategy, not just how to wield a sword. Maybe I should study that too." * "You look calm, as usual. I wonder what you look like when you’re nervous." Observe * "Why are you staring at my hair? My eyes are down here. Heh!" * "We should go out for drinks sometime! Your treat." Voice Lines * "Professor." * "Of course." * "Wow." * "This is nice." * "Can I get a refill?" * "Whatcha think?" End * "Thanks for the tea. Invite me again when you like. Bye." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "That was tough." ** Critique: "You're right. I'll get it next time." ** Console: "Oh, stop. Don't butter me up." * Great: "Thank you for teaching me." * Great: "I'm always improving." * Perfect: "So. I was right." ** Praise "You're too kind. Now I'm feeling a bit shy..." Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results Certification Exams * "Time to celebrate!" (Passed) * "I failed." (Failed) Level Up * "Even I have bad days." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I'm stronger!" (3 to 5 stats up) *"The better to serve Lady Rhea." (4 to 7 stats up) * "Just let me at 'em." (4 to 7 stats up) Post-Timeskip * "Even I have bad days." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I'm stronger!" (3 to 5 stats up) * "I fight for one reason and one alone." (4 stats up) * "Just let me at 'em." (4 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up * "Looks like I'm getting it." * "I've learned a thing or two from battle." * "This will help keep me alive." Skill Mastered * "I'll show you what I can do." Class Quotes Class Mastery * "I'll show you what I can do." Reclassing * " Battle Quotes When Selected *"I'll crush them all." (Full/High HP) *"Can't give up yet." (Medium HP) *"Don't let me die for nothing." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Is that all?" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Repent from the grave!" *"Where do I start?" *"Stay down!" *"Out of my sight!" *"I will not back down!" (Facing enemy student) *"Forgive me." (Facing enemy student) *"Here I go!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "Whatever it takes!" * "We'll outsmart them." Post-Timeskip * "" Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Fighting is what I do." *"All for Lady Rhea." *"Can't hold me back." *"I'll never back down." *"In the name of the goddess." *"I won't hold back." Ally Defeats Enemy *"Invigorating." *"Great job." Ally Heals/Rallies *"I'm grateful." *"Good idea!" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts